Jays Secert
by AnimeCritic514
Summary: What happens when Jayfeather enters Willowshines dream? r & r Oneshot extremely cute


So this is ma 3 fanfic and I have to say I honestly suck at writing!

If you think I own warriors ill see you in the nut center XD

I, Willowshine, hated Jayfeather. Hated with a passion. I hated the undersized gray tom with everything in my heart. Sometimes my mentor, Mothwing, jokes about me having a crush on him, trying to flirt with him by hating him. I just stiffen and hiss at her, Mothwing backs away to avoid a claw to the muzzle. I hate my trips to the Moonpool because of the blind tabby. I beg my mentor to spare me from the quiet Jayfeather by not going. Of course Mothwing says no every time and that the Moonpool is a good sign from Starclan about the warnings of the future blah blah blah. Screw it, that blind cat and his pretty light blue eyes . . . Aghhh! Stop it Medicine cats are alone their whole lives! But the more I think about it the more I like the idea he can't see flaws, he is not the type to show off his strength, he's is caring and doesn't blow things off at last minute. . StOp! I'm going crazy, he's not that cute anyway, and he's from another clan. Besides if I wanted to fall in love and break the _**most important**_ rule in the history of medicine cats, I have Mintfur the gray tabby tom is muscular and has a lot of potential.

I was dreaming I knew that immediately. There was no way I could fly across Windclan this fast, just flying across the moorland, barley touching the ground. Then I stopped; my feet felt so heavy they just couldn't go on anymore. "

An omen? Well maybe." I gasped and spun around for the first time. There was no one there, just the tall grass waving in the wind. I was overreacting, why did I hear HIS voice and not Feathertail's? Then I caught a hint of gray in the waving heather, my breath stopped.

"J-Jayfeather, is t-that you?" I couldn't help but stutter at the possibility of him in my dream, because if he was in my dream that meant Starclan sent him to tell me something incredibly important. That could mean a variety of things like that there was a hint of leaf-fall cough. But that was unreasonable he has the herbs in his territory to treat that himself. So I thought I had imagined it, that is, until the cat in question walked out of the purple flowers. He had his eyes closed and just sat there. We just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes 'til

"Well are you going to comment are not?" His quiet voice held in the air for a few minutes, "Ok, why are you here Jayfeather, this is my dream." He held stiff and shuffled and on his feet but didn't reply.

"Well!" he still didn't acknowledge the fact that I spoken. I was beginning to get angry with him. That was another thing that never failed to amaze me; I was so clam and could get along with anyone, but he always got on my nerves.

I was about to claw his ears off when a soft voice spoke "getting along well?" Both Jayfeather and I spun around to face the white she-cat that has spoken.

"Shut up Snowfall this is my dream and-" as Jayfeather was about to finish I leap in.

"No Snowfall this is MY dream and I would like an explanation of all of this!" the anger in my voice was not even the slightest bit of hidden. The white small cat called Snowfall looked at Jayfeather and laughed. I turned to him and realized he screwed up his eyes even harder, not wanting Snowfall or me to see his pretty pale blue eyes.

"Come on Jayfeather open up your eyes and let us see into your pale pools of wisdom!" Snowfall was shaking so hard I thought she was ill, but she threw back her head and was laughing a silent laugh. Jayfeather fur was brisling up now and his anger was rolling off his pelt, yet he still refused to open his eyes. Snowfall was still shaking and walked up to him and just loud enough for me to hear said,

"Your secret is not as safe as you think Jayfeather" with that she turned and ran into the heather and thin grass.

"Secret?" I inquired him. He tried to run but I cut him off, and for the first time I saw his eyes, because they were wide in terror. Instead of the glazed over unseeing pale blue of his normal eyes they were focused on my eyes and face. Then I realized his secret wasn't that he was in trouble or had herb problems . . . he could see! He looked at me with horror and snapped his eyes shut. He then scuffed on his and looked away still with his eyes shut. I went up to him and brushed my fur with his gray molted pelt. He still refused to look at me and turned his head away while trying to avoid my gaze. As I tried to get him to look at he walked away supposedly unaware of m questioning gaze. Then a she cat came into view, she was a gray cat with blue tinge in her fur, and she blocked Jayfeather's path to the heather.

"Get away from me Bluestar I need to go away now!" he sounded extremely angry and still refused to open his now seeing eyes and it seemed that he recognized her by her sent. " Jayfeather you know other cats would soon find out about this and you need to convince them that your power is completely safe." He snorted and whipped his head around to go the other way, when a broad faced she cat came out of the grass. She had gray fur and cuts all over her face and Jayfeather seemed to become only angrier at the fact that Starclan was porously keeping him with me in the clearing. He lay down by my side again and curled his tail over his paws. A couple of minutes later I laid down by his side and he purred, his soft purr was weird as if he hadn't used it in a long time, but it had its own rhythm and sounded soothing. After a while he spoke

" Willowshine please promise that you wont tell a soul what occurred here tonight, please!" he sounded like him seeing things was a bad thing, then I realized that if he could see how much more could he do? He swished his tail angrily and reopened his eyes.

"But Jayfeather, how much damage will your sight do exactly?" he did not seem to like the question and stalked off

"JAYFEATHER GET BACK HERE!" I nearly screamed, he turned around and peered deep into my eyes.

"Willowshine be careful when you go messing around with others heart" he said it simply and turned away.


End file.
